


Debriefing

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Gay, Hanzo is a Little Shit, M/M, Mischief, Promises, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: When Jesse wakes in the morning after his night of fun with Hanzo, he gets a call from Strike-Commander Morrison. During the call, Hanzo decides to make Jesse's debriefing a little bit...tough.Note: THIS IS PART 2 OF SECRET KINK.





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy part 2 <3 there is so much more to come with the Retribution content giving me TONS of ideas.

**Note: Timeline is a bit off, Genji is in Blackwatch and this is AFTER the retribution mission. Hanzo is in his Scion skin, but he is no longer with the Shimada clan.**

 

Jesse yawned as he opened his eyes to the warm morning rays of sunlight fluttering through the new hotel room that he’d acquired after last night's activities and had upgraded to a suite. He smiled as he looked over at his companion who was still asleep beside him. His short raven black hair messy, and his scowling face looking peaceful. Jesse leaned over, kissing his forehead and got out of bed. 

 

Jesse scratched at his beard, looking in the mirror of the bathroom as he entered. He could see he had terrible bedhead, his hair tangled and messy. He ran his fingers through his brown locks as he attempted to make it better. He smiled and fixed it the best he could, making a mental note to see if Hanzo wanted to join him for a shower.

 

He glanced at the sink and noticed his communicator sat there still. He sighed, deciding he should probably call in and let them know he wasn’t dead. He picked it up, going into the other room and out into the kitchen area. He took a seat and turned on his communicator. Almost instantly he got a shit ton of messages. Many of them from Gabe telling him he was so dead when he found him and several from Genji who was worried for him and clearly upset by his disappearance. He frowned knowing he’d have to apologize to the Shimada since he had probably given the poor man an anxiety attack with his absence. He probably thought he was dead or left him behind considering the mission had taken place a week ago.

 

His communicator suddenly went off, and he frowned seeing the Strike-Commander’s icon. Oh he was definitely in deep shit now. He took a deep breath before licking it to accept it. Instantly, Jack’s furious voice sounded, “Agent McCree where the hell are you?”

 

“Uhm...well ya see...I kinda got caught up in some stuff that I can’t exactly uh...discuss,” he replied.

 

Jack let out a frustrated sigh. “You went AWOL after Italy, you mind telling me what the hell happened since your Commander refuses to talk?”

 

Jesse heard faint yelling in the background as if in protest. Jesse grinned, if he was going to be in deep shit with Gabe, he might as well tell Jack what happened. “Where do ya want me to start?” he asked.

 

“At the beginning,” replied Jack.

 

“Well ya see Strike-Commander everything wa-” he started and cut off as something touching his leg made him jump in surprise. You looked to see Hanzo had somehow woken up and was grinning at him as he pushed the cowboy’s chair backwards. “What the hell-” he started only to stiffen as Hanzo moved between his legs and winked at him before putting his mouth on Jesse’s dick.

 

“Agent McCree are you alright?” said Jack, and Jesse gulped, cursing himself inwardly for not getting dressed before the call.

 

Hanzo smirked as he took Jesse’s dick in his mouth, slowly moving up and down the shaft, and Jesse mouthed, ‘Yer so goin’ to get it later.’ Jesse cleared his throat and tried to keep the Strike-Commander from noticing, “Y-Yeah I’m fine, Commander.”

 

“You were saying?” asked the man.

 

“Everythin’ was goin’ accordin’ to plan,” said Jesse as he paused to take a shaky breath as Hanzo swirled his tongue around his cock. The Shimada seemed to be intentionally fucking with him at this point as the Shimada realized he must be on an important call. Jesse wanted to strangle him, why were both of the brothers such little shits at times? “We were goin’ to get in...grab the t-target, then get out…” 

 

He took another deep breath as Hanzo deepthroated him, and he felt his cock throb. He struggled not to moan in approval as he bit his lip. “But then all hell breaks loose,” said Jesse before taking another airy breath. “It was like the whole damn city was tryin’ to kill us.”

 

Jesse gripped the arm to the chair he sat in, nearly moaning into the communicator as Hanzo squeezed his thighs which sucking his cock and dragging him closer to his orgasm. “I see, that will be all, Agent McCree. We expect you to be back here ASAP once you finish whatever it is you got caught in,” said the Commander. “And expect Gabriel to take care of your punishment for going AWOL.”

 

“U-Understood Commander...I-I gotta go now,” said Jesse before hanging up the communicator and it dropped from his hand as he let out a moan from deep in his chest. “F-Fuck Hanzo...yer gonna get it after this…”

 

Hanzo mumbled around his cock, “Good.”

 

Jesse moaned again, burying his fingers in Hanzo’s hair and pulling. He loved seeing the spit dribble out of Hanzo’s mouth and down his chin into his beard as he suck Jesse’s cock. “Fuck darlin’...” he whispered. “I’m close…”

 

“Cum for me,” mumbled Hanzo as he deepthroated Jesse and that was all it took. Jesse gasped lightly as sticky, white cum shot out from his dick and down Hanzo’s throat.

 

“G-Goddamn…!” gasped Jesse as Hanzo continued to suck his cock, milking every last drop until he pulled away. He looked down to see a bit of cum having dribbled down his chin. Hanzo stared up at him as he slowly slipped his tongue over the white trail and swallowed. “Fuck darlin’..that was...hot…”

 

“Glad I could give you a show  _ and _ please you,” said Hanzo with a smirk. 

 

“Watch it, I still gotta punish ya before I head out.”

 

Hanzo frowned. “You’re leaving?”

 

“Yeah...I have to, darlin’.”

 

“But...why?”

 

“I got work I gotta return to, I can’t stay AWOL forever,” said Jesse. “I got family to return to. Besides, don’t ya?”

 

“No...my family is...dead,” replied Hanzo looking away, and Jesse frowned as he knew he shouldn’t have asked that since he knew the situation.

 

“I’m sorry, darlin’,” he said softly.

 

“Do not be, it is my own fault,” replied Hanzo. “I...I did an unspeakable thing that I can never forgive myself for.”

 

“I understand, darlin’. I apologize again…listen. If it makes ya feel better, why don’t we do this?” suggested Jesse taking Hanzo’s hand.

 

Hanzo looked up at him. “What?”

 

“Let’s make a promise, that we’ll see each other again,” said Jesse, and Hanzo nodded.

 

“Yes...that is a promise I can get behind,” said Hanzo with a smile.

 

“I am glad,” said Jesse before leaning down and capturing Hanzo in a kiss.

 

Hanzo made a noise of approval, and Jesse could taste his own saltiness on the Shimada’s tongue. Hanzo pulled away before pressing his forehead to Jesse’s and spoke, “I’ll miss you Jesse McCree.”

 

“Me too, Hanzo Shimada,” said Jesse as he closed his eyes and savored the moment as he knew that soon, he’d have to leave the man behind.

 

\--

 

Jesse sighed as he walked out of the office of Commander Reyes. He had been back for mere minutes and had been chewed out bad by the Commander. However, he’d not punished him too severely. It'd been a simple slap on the wrist and desk duty for a week, which wasn't Jesse's cup of tea, but he knew it could've been worse… which in a way it was since he'd had to leave Hanzo behind. 

 

As he rounded the corner, he stopped as he saw a certain individual leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed, but the minute Jesse appeared, they snapped open. Their crimson pools full of relief and anger. “Genji-" he began, but he interrupted. 

 

“Why did you leave, McCree? Do you know how worried I was?” said Genji pushing off the wall to face him. 

 

“I know,  and I'm sorry, I just...I had to get away for awhile,” explained Jesse.

 

“And leave me to be berated by the Strike-Commander and Moira trying to get her nasty claws on me? That was rude...should've taken me with you,” said Genji.

 

“If I did that, then I’d have to drag your drunk ass everywhere,” said Jesse jokingly, and Genji seemed to relax.

 

“Fair enough. I’m just happy you made it back safely,” said Genji as the two men started walking down the hallway.

 

“Say...Genji...ya never told me how handsome yer brother is,” said Jesse with a smirk.

 

Genji stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Jesse who stopped to look back at him. “Oh my god...you didn’t…”

 

“Ya damn well know I did,” he replied with a wink and a smirk.

 

“You fucking nasty motherfucker,” said Genji with a shake of his head, and Jesse was caught off guard at his next words. He’d been expecting the man to be furious at him or angry he’d even brought up the man who’d tried to kill him, but instead he got, “So...how was he?”

 

Jesse paled. “I uhm well...hey wait...now  _ that’s _ fuckin’ nasty, and I thought ya hated him.”

 

Genji chuckled before sighing and looking away. “I do hate him...I think about killing him and getting back at him everyday for what he did to me. However...he is still my brother, and I love him no matter what. I’m just...happy you could give him perhaps a sliver of happiness after what he did to me. Knowing Hanzo...he hates himself more than I hate him for what he did. It’s just how my brother is...but he’s learned to bottle it up over the years.”

 

“Sounds about right,” sighed Jesse before putting a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, partner. I ain’t gonna hurt him, and I promised him I’d come back fer him...I’ll help him heal. I promise ya, Genji.”

 

Genji stared at him for a few moments. “Thank you, Jesse. May you help us both heal…”


End file.
